


Two Evils

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves centric, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, look leave me alone ive been watching too much Buzzfeed Unsolved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All demises start with one bad day. In fact, the spiral of madness can in fact all start from one, single, harrowing day. For some people, including Klaus, that just wasn't true. For some people, it was a slow build up from a traumatic childhood of abuse and neglect. It drove them crazy, and maybe the first steps were small, not so violent, just rebellious, like taking drugs or running away from home, and accidents always happen.( dark klaus au )





	Two Evils

All demises start with one bad day. In fact, the spiral of madness can in fact all start from one, single, harrowing day. For some people, including Klaus, that just wasn’t true. For some people, it was a slow build up from a traumatic childhood of abuse and neglection. It drove them crazy, and maybe the first steps were small, not so violent, just rebellious, like taking drugs or running away from home, and accidents would happen.

January 1st, 2004

Klaus ran away when he was fifteen. It wasn't the first time, nor was it for very long, but he still ran away. The perks of being a billionaires (adopted) son included having enough money to keep a room in a shitty motel for two days and get the highest you had ever been in peace. No robot mom, no talking chimpanzee, and no Reginald. It was peaceful, though weirdly lonely without Ben and his other siblings. Sure, they annoyed him a lot, and he always wanted to wring Luther's neck, but spending fifteen years with five (six) other kids around you at basically all times left you lonely without them. 

The knock on the motel door came the third day, early in the morning, before Klaus was properly awake, and still recovering from certain illegal activities. He was quite a tall kid, but thin and had the least amount of muscle you could whilst being a child superhero. He was only in one of Ben's hoodies, a bit short but loose everywhere, and some gym shorts he didn't remember packing.

When he opened the door, he was met with one of the men he’d met the day before, at the check in. He was probably in his thirties, a bit out of shape, unshaven. He wasn't very tall though, maybe just a few inches more so than Klaus. The fact he was even at the door was fractly strange.

“Uh, hi?” Klaus spoke uncertainty, after ten or so long seconds of awaiting a complaint of some sort, possibly for the overwhelming smell of marijuana that definitely wasn't kept completely in his room. The man didn't seem angry or perturbed though, he didn't really seem anything. For a while, he didn't reply to Klaus. He just stared creepily down at him, his height somehow growing in Klaus’ mind as he got more unnerved. It seems unlikely that someone who fights in a team of other superhero children would get freaked out by someone so easily, but Klaus knew he was useless. He wasn't super strong or an incredible fighter with a great shot, he couldn't manipulate minds or destroy someone with otherworldly entities. He couldn’t always defend himself.

“You're one of them, aren't you?” The man spoke, his voice sending chills down Klaus’ spine. It was dull and emotionless, like the mans face, and not deep or high. It was so bland and normal, so far from cheerful, that it just seemed unsettling. Klaus didn't step back, and kept a firm hand on the door, enough to close it quickly, but he did lean back and stare dumbly at the man, his heartbeat picking up. He wished he’d taken Ben or Diego with him.  
“I’m sorry?”

The man's eyes seemed to flash with malice, just for a second, so fast that it almost made Klaus physically flinch. “You’re one of the Umbrella Academy kids. The super freaks. Right?” He stepped forward as he spoke, just now over the threshold. Klaus didn't move, trying to school his reaction so no one could recognise his fear. He'd never been very good at that, Allison and Five were the best, but he managed to make Ben believe stuff all the time. 

“Oh, no. As much as I’d like to be a world famous superhero and a billionaire, I’m not.” Klaus forced a laugh, hoping it sounded convincing. On the inside, he was letting his Diego side out, analysing all the clues he could have left. The last name he’d used was different, Kehlmann. Ben had been reading ‘Measuring the World’, and had mentioned the authors German name, and had outwardly wondered what Klaus’ own last name could have been. Klaus seemed unaffected then, but every time he needed a fake last name after that, he’d used that one.

The mans face quickly contorted to that of anger, and he suddenly surged forwards to grab both of Klaus’ forearms, tearing his hand away from the door. Stunned with shock, Klaus couldn't talk for a second, but silently lashed out until his brain caught up. “You little lying brat.” The man seethed, apparently not as weak as he appeared since he managed to shove Klaus fully into the room and kicked the door closed behind them. 

The teenager managed the rip his arms free and scamper backwards, onto the scratch his leg on the sharp wood corner of a coffee table in his room. He leapt over the back of it, using it as a blockage from the man, but there was nothing behind him to help him escape. The man hitched forward again, catching Klaus’ hoodie and yanked him forward, the boy falling painfully onto the shitty coffee table. His knee dislodged painfully, and he made a muffled, pained noise. “Please, stop, stop.”

Surprisingly, he did. The man stopped moving, but kept an iron grip on Klaus, one hand still on the front of his hoodie, the other leaving an angry red mark on his arm, darkening every second. “Everything you have. Give it all to me, now.” Klaus swallowed sharply, trying to stand up from the weird crouch on the table that left him looking up at the man, feeling all too exposed. 

“I dont… I dont have anything man, I’m just a kid-”

“Stop lying. Empty your bags and pockets, now, or I’ll call the cops on the silly little minor who thought he could fake his name and get away with it. You think I’m dumb enough to believe you’d run away without money?” He shoved Klaus away from himself, finally, and crossed the room to stand in front of the door, crossing his arms in a faux intimidating way, his expression still blank. 

There was money, all his savings for years before. He wasn't planning on leaving forever, or for very long at all, and it wouldn't have even been enough to live on for more than a month unless he practically starved himself and didn't blow it on drugs. But the money wasn’t really the issue, nor were the few possessions, like clothes and soap. It was the things he’d bought the second he’d hit the streets, like an eighth in a baggie, three ecstacy pills, and a certain white powder. He still started unpacking each of his things, slowly, and leaving the bag containing those things to last. “Hurry up, freak.” Klaus closed his eyes and pulled out the clothes that lay on top of them. At the bottom, there was a small stack of money, and a metal case. He awkwardly lifted up a shirt, hiding the stack to try and tuck it into the front of his boxers. He did this with the tin, too, but it rattled against him as he picked it up. Shit, the lighter.

A hand was on his hip and pulling him backwards before he could react, the tin clattering to the floor. He tried to scream, but a hand was pressed against his mouth. “I warned you what would happen if you didn't listen, but maybe that's not bad enough.” The man seethed in his ear, mouth pressed against it lightly. Klaus felt an overwhelming feeling of complete sickness run through his body. He screamed against, thrashed around and kicked but nothing worked. He felt the mans spare hand snake to the front of his body and lift the bottom of Ben’s hoodie, and let out a choked sob that muffled through the man's hand. “Whats this?” The man asked in an evil grit, lifting up the stack of money to the front of Klaus’ face. His whimpered lightly, his head falling forward. 

The man let go of him for a second, but it was enough for Klaus to run to the small off room bathroom and lock himself inside. He heard the man slamming on the door, yelling at him to come out, or else he’d get his keys and the ‘punishment’ would be worse. Klaus felt sick, but he had to act fast. There was one window, but it was both locked and also two stories from the ground. He looked out of it to the concrete outside, a small patch of grass just below it. 

The bathroom door flung open just a second after Klaus considered smashing it and jumping out, despite the risk of injury. The man didn't even say anything, but his normally trained face was now mixed with incredibly anger, and he harshly tugged Klaus toward him. They slammed back into the door frame as Klaus fought back. The man growled as he hit Klaus, his knee coming up repeatedly to abuse the teenagers’ ribs to the point where he could barely breathe, but he only retaliated by grabbing the man's head and smacking it back against the wall, his anger taking over as he repeated the motion. The wall went red, darked and darked and more and more. The man went limp, and Klaus dropped him. He was panting, and his brain did not really process what had just happened for a good five minutes as he calmed down.

Fuck. Shit shit shit. Thats fucking murder, that was way too far, it's not self defence at that point.

With fumbling hands, Klaus dropped to his knees and dumbly checked the mans pulse, but his eyes showed the truth. Another kind of cold, another kind of empty. He was completely, 110% dead. The trembling teenager reached around the back of his head, and breathed a whimper when he felt the indent of the doorframe in messy patterns, thickened with red-black blood. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…” 

Abandoning the bathroom, Klaus grabbed the key and locked the door to it, after forty seconds of attempting to put it in the key hole, hands still drenched in blood. He ran over to his scattered clothes, changing into a pair of jeans, and hastily left the motel room, locking it behind him. From there, he ran barefoot all the way back to the Academy, and scaled the fire escape to the back window of Diego’s room. His breathing was scattered as he knocked on the window, not loud enough to draw someone in from the hallway, but enough to hear it from in the room. His prayers of hoping Diego wasn’t out training were answered when the window was opened. “Klaus.” The fifteen year old deadpanned, clearly annoyed, until his eyes fully settled on Klaus’ teary eyes, the blood on his hands, and the already darkening injuries on him. “Fuck, what did you do? What happened?” He pulled Klaus in, who started to cry more, just thinking about the body a ten blocks away. 

“I didn't mean to Diego, I didn’t, he wouldn’t let go and then he came in the bathroom and I-”

“Hey, quiet, quiet, calm down.” Diego hushed him softly, gently taking his hands and making him look up. Klaus had never heard him so soft, maybe not even when he was talking to Grace. He tried to control his breathing, to match his brothers, but it kept stuttering as his mind fell back to the memory. “Where is he now?”

“He.. I ran. He’s in the bathroom, I don't know what to do Diego, what if I…” His voice fell to gentle sobs, and his brother pulled him into a firm hug. Diego had always been his favourite sibling after Ben, as bad as that was to admit. Sure, he was a dick, but he was one of the three who actually listened to Klaus like he had an opinion, and actually noticed when he was gone. Sure, he was a dick a lot, and only really was nice to Ben and Grace all of the time, but he wasn't mean or unfair.

“You don't need to go back there. Give me the key, I know what to do.” Klaus sobbed hard at that, and clung onto Diego's shoulders, feeling a lot shorter than he actually was. They were practically the same height, but with the way he pathetically slumped against Number Two, he seemed small. “Shower, change and take a nap in here while no one realises you’re back, okay? I won’t be long.”

Klaus nodded, still crying a lot but trying to compose himself enough to talk. “Thank you. Thank you, I... “ He sniffed, wiping his face with the sleeve of his hoodie, despite the dried blood on it. Diego squeezed his arm, and disappeared out the window with the key, just like that. He must've known the motel from the tag, because he didn't ask for the name.A big part of Klaus felt horribly guilty for letting Diego go without him, for not taking any responsibility or for letting his brother go to what could be danger or blame, but Diego would've just locked him in a room and gone alone, anyway. 

He didn't stop crying as he showered, or changed, or tried to fall asleep. Eventually, he passed out, tears still tracking his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment idk if i should cont this, its just a bit of a test???


End file.
